


The Adventures of Catboy Steve

by vigilgothic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Catboy Steve, Catboy Steve Harrington, M/M, One Shot, catboy, catboy!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilgothic/pseuds/vigilgothic
Summary: Don't ask... This was sparked from an idea that was started between me and one of my friends. I'm here to execute the story. We couldn't think of one person to own him, so this will be numerous different stories from various different characters, such as Billy with Catboy!Steve, and Quentin with Catboy!Steve as well.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dwight Fairfield/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 15





	1. Quentin Chapter 1: I Don't Mind Spending Everyday Out on Your Corner in the Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin, a resolute dreamwalker, is an only child to a man who is merely a workoholic. Although he tries to be there for his son, he doesn't do such a great job. One night after a nightmare, he stumbles across a new companion to help him deal with is trauma and home life. However, after the first night, Quentin finds that he paid more than what he bargained for with this choice of a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost noon and I haven't slept yet so... This chapter is gonna be straight forward and pretty bland. I apologize in advance. However, whenever I write the next part, it should be a fun part to read. This part should just establish the atmosphere and everything.

After another long day from school, Quentin stumbled into the house and dropped his bag by the door. Of course, this forced his dad to clear his throat a bit, giving his son the hint to move the bag before he could say anything. Since Quentin knew his dad's hints well enough, he picked up on it and tossed his bag in a chair nearby. Since it was Friday, he didn't have school again until Monday morning, which was great!

"I'm going to attend to parent-teacher conferences until eight, but I won't be back until later because I'm going out with the other teachers afterwards, okay?" Alan, Quentin's dad asked. Of course, he was given this whole speech earlier so this wasn't much news to him. It was more of a refresher than anything else.

Quentin's weekends usually consisted of a few things: books, zoneral, Redbull, Oreos, coffee, movies, and nightmares. Of course, this weekend wasn't going to be any different.

Once his dad freshened up then left, Quentin came downstairs and went to get some Oreos of course. He looked over at the time that was printed above the story, and it read that it was only 3:42. This information forced the brunette to merely whine as he flopped onto the couch nearby. Oh yes, this was a typical Friday evening in the life of Quentin. Well, he usually went to see Nancy Holbrook at work, but he heard that she wasn't gonna be there, so why would he go if she wasn't there?

As he slumped on the couch, he practically sank into the couch cushions before he flipped onto his side. Quentin pulled the couch cushion close to him then sighed as he practically melted into it. All he could think about Nancy. He fascinated amongst himself as he thought about her. About her dark hair, about how nice it'd be to tangle his fingers in it, how great it'd be to hold her in his arms, and how nice it'd be to see her over the weekend. Well, she wasn't working today, but maybe tomorrow.

This fantasy was great up until he heard the faint chuckle of a nightmare. Not a nightmare, _the_ nightmare. Quentin could feel the sweat beads start to form on his forehead before he wiped it with his sleeve. Of course, as the twisted chuckle seemed to drawl closer, Quentin acknowledged that he fell asleep. Fuck. Fucking damnit.

\--------------

As the rain started to splat against the window, the atmosphere seemed to grow more relaxing, especially for the sleep deprived brunette that was curled up on the couch. Of course, Quentin didn't close and lock all the windows beforehand and the water was starting to pour down the wall and puddle up on the wooden slabs that covered the kitchen floor. Despite the light pattering of the rain, there was a small thud, but it wasn't loud enough to wake the brunette.

Instead, the thing that woke up Quentin was a fluffy paw patting at his face. When his eyes opened, he took a minute as he tried to fixate his pupils on the furball that was sat up on his chest. It purred softly and waited patiently as it sat between his pecs. Once Quentin processed what was happening, he sat up a bit then merely pushed the animal across the couch. The furball, despite being launched, continued to coo and purr before it pranced towards the other male again.

"What the-how did you get in here?" Quentin asked aloud. Once he looked around, he finally realized how it got in. He sighed then tried to look for a collar or something, but there was nothing.

"C'mon, you got to get out of here," the brunette finally said as he got up. He picked up the cat then walked towards the back door since it was the closest outlet to the outdoors.

Of course, when he went to put it out the door, it squirmed then ran inside again. Quentin groaned a bit then went to follow it, but it crawled under the couch and hid from him. The brunette crouched down and looked to see the animal that practically ran to hide from the rain. It was cream colored, but this faded to brown when it came to its ears, tail, and paws. Quentin locked eyes with it's chocolate colored iris's, which was rather odd for a cat. Despite this, he didn't notice anything wrong with it.

After a bit of fussing at the animal and numerous attempts to get it out from under the couch, Quentin eventually gave up. He flopped back on top of the couch then after a bit, he felt the cat pawing and smacking at his shoe laces since he still and his converse on. When he noticed, he watched it's little paws fling about before he made a verbal comment on it.

"What am I gonna do with you?.." he finally asked, knowing damn well that there was no simple solution to this problem. This cat was refusing to leave and he had no idea why. If his dad found out that he had a cat inside, he'd probably kill him!

Well, his dad wasn't gonna get back until later, so why not make the most of it?


	2. Quentin Chapter 2: Hello Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Quentin can't force the cat to leave, he tries to make the best out of it until he comes to the realization that his dad would flip. Of course, despite his efforts, the feline has different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't a fun one per se, but don't worry. The fun chapters are on the way.

Quentin swung the door to the refrigerator open before he scanned its contents. He stood there with one hand on the door while the feline practically strutted over. Now, Quentin knew better than to feed the strays because that just promoted them to come back, but here he was. He looked behind him and saw the cat stroll over then sit down by his foot. He didn't think much of this until the cat started to rub its head on his pantleg. Quentin's jeans practically vibrated with every purr that the animal produced. In response, he bent down and ran his fingers through it's thick fur before he spoke up.

"I'm gonna assume that you're hungry, right?" Quentin asked.

In response, the cat looked up at him then licked his hand. It's sandpaper tongue practically scrapped the skin off of his hand, which forced a subtle and quiet wince.

"I'll take that as a yes," the brunette admitted before he stood back up, which forced the cat to fuss and meow at him for attention.

Of course, the feline stopped when it was given a sliver of lunch meat. Quentin watched as it picked it up off the floor with its teeth then trotted over into the living room to enjoy it. The brunette watched as the cat practically crawled under the couch before it started to eat, as if it was scared that Quentin was going to take it away from it.

In response, Quentin merely sighed then got some more Oreo cookies. He walked back over to the couch and flopped down before he had a cookie. He put it between his lips and bit down before he started to quietly gnaw at it. Of course, while he ate, he was quietly zoning out. As Quentin zoned out, he was slowly but surely getting lost in thought. However, he was rudely interrupted and snapped out of it when a paw grasped onto his shoelace, which forced a jump out of the brunette. Quentin went to speak, but he stopped himself before he took his shoes off. He took the laces out of one then started to swing it. He let it bop side to side before a fluffy little hand came out and clenched onto it. It's nails held on then attempted to drag the lace under the couch with it. Despite it's efforts, Quentin wouldn't let it happen.

After a bit, Quentin sat on the floor and kept moving the lace. The cat looked at the brunette then crawled out from under the couch, as if it was happy to see him. The feline's pupils were as big as saucers, but this could be because it's heart was so set on that string. The brunette watched as the cat strolled over towards him then brushed its face against his hand. It clearly loved attention and physical touch because it was purring and seemed so happy. Maybe it was just so deprived of it.

Upon inspection, the cat was really beautiful. It's fur was soft, white, fluffy. Surprising enough, it didn't seem like a stray. Maybe it wasn't. This of course forced a sigh out of Quentin. If this was somebody's cat, he couldn't keep it. What if it's owner was looking for it? The only thing that made Quentin doubt all of this was the fact that the cat voluntarily came here and refused to leave. As Quentin looked back over at it, it was sitting beside him and continued to rub it's head against his hand. Of course, Quentin started to pet it back, which forced the cat to rub it's head more aggressively against the other.

After a while, the night had began to fall and Quentin was desperately trying to make the animal leave, mainly because his dad would be pissed if he found out that he let a stray in. _What if it has rabies? Well you don't know that._ He could already hear the lecture despite the fact that he was the only person home right now.

"C'mon, just go," Quentin fussed as he stood by the opened door. Since it was dark, it was colder than it was during the day. The air was forcing the hair on Quentin's arms to stand up, but it was clear that the cat didn't care about him. As a response to the brunettes plea, the cat peeled out and ran up the steps. Quentin's eyes grew wide before he slammed the door shut and chased after it. However, by the time he got up there, he couldn't find it.

Quentin noticed all the open doors and he groaned a bit before he started to check.

Bathroom, nope.

Dad's room, nope.

Closet, nope.

Once he narrowed down his options, Quentin sighed in defeat before he realized that the last room on this floor was his own room. He walked over towards the door then gently pushed it open. Upon inspection, he immediately noticed the cat that was plopped in the middle of his bed. It meowed at him but refused to move, as if it was calling for him to get in bed with it. It was meowing like it wanted a partner to cuddle with before it fell asleep.

"My dad is gonna kill both of us if you don't leave. Now, come on and-" Quentin started but was interrupted with a creak of the front door.

In response, he stepped in and closed the door before he locked it behind him.

"Quentin, I'm home," his dad faintly called out before the door shut behind him.

What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn't simply take it downstairs and take it outside. His dad would see. Quentin also couldn't throw the animal out the window. He was on the second floor and didn't want to hurt the damn thing!

"Where are you?" his dad finally asked.

"I'm in bed. I uh- I don't feel good and I just- uh- I think I'm gonna turn in early for the night."

"Are you okay?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Goodnight," Quentin called down before he glared at the cat.

"You're lucky you're cute..." he mumbled as he peeled his jeans off then crawled under the covers. In response, the cat crawled onto him and pawed at his chest. After it got situated, it laid down on Quentin's torso and just stared at him as it purred.

"You're gonna leave tomorrow, right?" the brunette quietly asked the cat. In response, the animal simply licked the tip of his nose, which provoked Quentin to sigh in defeat. He gave up.


	3. Quentin Chapter 3: Chicken Sandwich

Throughout the evening, Quentin's head would shifted and move around. He would occasionally whimper and grunt in his sleep, but would always wake up with a gasp of air, as if it were to be the last one. When he peeked his eyes open, he wouldn't be surprised to see the feline that continued to sleep on his chest. It breathed softly and anytime he would awake, it was in the same position that he found it before.

After a while, the sun started to peek in through the window and merely blinded Quentin. With a grunt, he covered his eyes with his arm and started to doze off before he heard a faint little sneeze. The brunette sighed then pet the cat before he mumbled under his breath.

"Bless you.." he mumbled softly. However, to his surprise, he got an answer back.

"Thanks.." another voice mumbled. At first, Quentin didn't think much of it, assuming that maybe be was still asleep. However, when he realized that his hand was trailing off and he could feel skin, Quentin threw his hands back and practically threw himself out of bed. _What the fuck?_

When he fixated his eyes on the thing that was in his bed, he was at a loss for words. No matter how hard he tried to muster a word from between his lips, he couldn't. A whole slew of words were lodged in the back of his throat and couldn't find their way up and out of his mouth.

"You- you," Quentin breathed out. He didn't know where he was going with this sentence, but he tried, "you fucking-"

"Cat.."

"Yes, you- no, you're literally right here talking to me! You're _not_ a fucking cat!" he said, which forced the other's ears to bow down.

The insomniac scanned the other male in his bed and just let the awkward silence take it's course. It was unbelievable. There was a guy in his bed for Christ's sake! Although he didn't seem entirely so. The other male had brunette locks like he did, pasty pale skin, but he had two soft, brown triangles for ears. He also had freckles- no, not freckles, they were too small to be so. They weren't quite moles either. They were dark little beauty marks that scattered all over him. Quentin went to speak once more, but he locked his eyes onto the others'. Those big, chocolate colored eyes. Those were the trait that stuck out, and they also did when he was a feline as well.

"Cold.." the other male finally mumbled as he looked at him. He was under the covers of course, but his shoulder blades were exposed and it became very clear that if he didn't have that blanket, he'd be _fully_ exposed.

"Well no shit," Quentin said. Of course, the other male helplessly looked over at him, as if begging to get covered up without saying a word. With that, Quentin sighed then started to dig through his closet. After a bit, he walked over then tossed a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie over onto the bed.

"Just- put those on," he mumbled before he turned around, facing away from the _thing_ that laid in his bed.

Quentin heard shifting around behind him and as long as he heard that, he wouldn't turn around. However, after it stopped, he finally spoke up again.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yes.." Quentin heard in response.

Once he got the all clear, he turned back around and saw the thing that was sitting at the end of his bed.

"Now, are you going to explain everything to me?" Quentin finally asked.

The other male seemed timid and almost mute since he only spoke in one word answers. Of course, this forced a sigh out of Quentin before he started to ask his own questions, hoping that the other would respond.

"Did you show up here out of the blue?" Quentin asked.

The other nodded.

"Have you always been like this?"

The other nodded.

"Is this you first time turning into- _this_?"

The other shook his head, but wouldn't give any further explanation.

"Why did you come here? And why did you stay?" Quentin finally asked. That was the real answer he wanted. Why.

After a bit, the other finally spoke up a bit.

"Nice.." he said.

"You stayed because I was nice?.." Quentin asked blandly. No fucking way. That was the most pathetic answer he ever heard, and was by far from what he expected.

In response, the other male nodded. Clearly not many were nice to him considering that he was a stray.

In defeat, Quentin sighed then looked over at the other male.

"Well, what's stopping you form leaving now?" he asked.

All the other did in response was shake his head, as if he didn't want to.

"Do you at least have a name?" he asked.

Of course, the other tilted his head before he shook it.

Hmmm. What was the most basic name he could call him? As he thought, he looked over at the other. Like his dad said, one you name it and feed it, you start getting attached to it and it'll refuse to leave. Well, here he was.

"Steve," Quentin started, "you're name is gonna be Steve."

In response, the other male nodded as he nervously picked at the sleeves of the hoodie that the other let him borrow.

"Let me see you for a second," Quentin finally said before he took the other's hand. His hands were really soft and his nails, or claws, were rather long for a male. Maybe they didn't fix themselves during the transition. Upon further inspection, Quentin forced the other male to open his mouth. His canines were clearly sharpened but other than that, everything else seemed normal.

After a few extra moments of inspection, Steve looked over at Quentin's hand since it was so close to his face. As the insomniac felt his velvet-like ears, Steve pulled his head back then bit the other's hand.

Quentin yelped then pulled his hand back before he glared at the other.

"What the hell?!" he asked, but didn't receive an answer. The closest thing he got was a gurgling sound from Steve's stomach and saw the other lick his bottom lip in response.

"I'm gonna guess that you're hungry," Quentin admitted, which forced a nod out of the other.

After a bit, Quentin stepped out of his room and went down the steps. He stumbled towards the front door and peeked out the window to see something. A wave of relief swept over him once he noticed that his dad's car was out of sight. The brunette went back up the steps then opened the door for the other before he led him downstairs.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Quentin opened the refrigerator before he stepped back so the other could see its contents.

"See anything you'd like in there?"

Of course, Steve stuck his face in there and felt around. After a bit, he pulled out the lunch meat that Quentin gave him just the night before.

"Here, try this," Quentin said as he took the container from the other male.

He walked over to the table with that, a loaf of bread, and a knife. Steve quietly watched as Quentin placed numerous pieces of meat on a slice of bread. He topped it off with another slice before he cut it into two triangles. Quentin handed one to Steve then got one for himself. Steve held it, but refused to eat it until he watched how the other did. Once he saw him, Steve tried to eat it the same way as the other.

"it's good, isn't it?" Quentin asked, which forced Steve to nod before he bit into his sandwich again.

While Quentin ate his, he looked over at the other male when he felt him practically pawing at his arm. When he looked over, Steve opened his hand to the other, but there was nothing in it.

"What do you want?" Quentin asked.

In response, Steven pointed to the rest of the others' sandwich. Quentin looked then shook his head before the other got ready to bite him again. Before he could, Quentin sighed then handed him the rest of it. After this, he started to make them both another as Steve quietly watched.

"I guess you like them," the insomniac admitted as he slapped another piece of bread over the concoction that he already started.

Who knew that this catboy-thing would like deli cut chicken sandwiches?


End file.
